


I need you, you are mine ( elizabeth of york x henry tudor)

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12, fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Deceit, Everybody Lives, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Lies, Rating: PG13, The Price of The Crown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well.... you will have to read the story first then commet for another chapter or message strongfemalewoman on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/gifts).



Chapter One  
It was the annual Christmas party at the York company but now that Henry Tudor was the new CEO, the company’s name changed to Tudor Company. Henry was sitting in a place where he can see all of his workers and as he looked around there was one girl who stood out, and that was Elizabeth of York. A beauty for every man to look upon, a tall slender body with pale, white skin and golden curly hair. Her eyes were emerald but a smile worth so much more.  
Henry saw from a distance Elizabeth dancing with just a random she had met only a few before and Henry wanted to cut in during their slow song but his courage did not come as fast as the love of her beauty. Elizabeth was done dancing when a new song started.  
It was ‘ somewhere only we know’ by keane started to play. Elizabeth exited the floor and Henry quickly followed. Outside once he’d noticed her leaving, snow began as they made their way outside. Elizabeth had worn a long silver dress to make her appear even more sexier and the heels she wore were her favorite Louis Vuitton’s the black ones. Her hair was in a braid at the top that lead around the back of her head that soon ended up as a messy bun.  
She stood there for a moment thinking she was alone until Henry put his jacket around her shoulders.  
Elizabeth looked at him and commeted “ congratulations on getting this company, Henry. If you are in need of anything just ask.” Henry looked up at the sky as soon as snowflakes started to fall upon his face. As he stood next to Elizabeth, he glanced over to see her looking upon the sky making snowflakes on her pale face.  
“ There is one thing I need, Elizabeth and that is you pretending to be fiancé for a while, sweetheart, just until the men and my people start liking me around here. I don’t know anyone around here but you, your mother and Jasper Tudor.” Henry explained to her, softly.  
Elizabeth looked down as a couple of snowflakes were on her eyelashes and she looked over to Henry.  
After a while, she stated “ I can do that but only for a couple months and I need a place to stay Henry.” Henry smiled at her words.  
Henry revealed “ you can stay with me for a while until these men and my people are at the liking of me.” Elizabeth took off his jacket but Henry told her, “ keep it until we go home tonight.”


	2. Tudor and York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they talk over breakfast over what will happen.   
> Please do comment if want another chapter :)

Elizabeth woke up and began to sit up. As she did so, she reached for the remote next to the table and turned on the t.v for her favorite t.v show was on Downton Abbey. Henry was still holding her hips and she didn't mind it at all. After an hour had passed, Henry woke up and looked and he saw who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. Elizabeth was a natural beauty with her long beautiful blonde hair, her plump red lips and a smile that can make almost anything better.

Elizabeth seemed to notice that Henry was awake and glanced over to him and said "Did you sleep well?" Henry glanced back over at Elizabeth before he answered her. 

"Yes I did as last night I did not sleep alone for you were in my arms the entire time." At Henry's words, Elizabeth blushed. She was flattered by what he told her. 

Henry said "We have to discuss the marriage and our engagement, I will like things that you are mine and not to cause scandal in the tudor company. My mother, Margaret, and my Uncle Jasper will talk to us soon enough in a few days."

"Your Mother and your Uncle play a big role in your life, I think we can talk about things in this suite while we dine in for breakfast. Is that okay with you, Henry?" Elizabeth couldn't help but ask this.

After listening to Elizabeth speak, Henry responded "That will work rather well for me for we have a lot to go over."   
Elizabeth soon got out of bed and as she did so, Henry couldn't help notice that she wearing a t-shirt and that her hair was all the way down to her back with long curly hair and that her long luscious legs were barely covered by t-shirt as it only went to her knee line with her beautiful pale skin.

Elizabeth walked into the dining room and called room service for some breakfast and some strong black coffee for the two of them. 

Elizabeth said to room service, on the other end of the receiver. " I would love some hash browns, sausages and over hard eggs with a big pot of coffee with a lot of cream and sugar on the side. All for an order of two."

Henry walked in as she put down the phone and Henry immediately asked about breakfast. "so breakfast would love me to order?"

Elizabeth responded, "I already did. I ordered some strong coffee for the both of us." She walked over to the table and sat down next to Henry.   
As she did so, Henry couldn't help but reveal," You are a wonderful girl and very beautiful. I am surprised you're not already married. " Elizabeth then glanced over and put her band on his face before speaking to him. 

"I am a York and you are a Lancaster. We are to bring together two houses that have been fighting together for years, I know that you are worthy of my hand in marriage." Henry put his hand on hers. To him, she was certainly worthy of his hand as well but her beauty was breathtaking and she was kind already. 

It wasn't too much longer before the room service walked in with their food. The waitress only saw a kind moment between a married couple. Their kind eyes were on each other as kissed her hand and said "I can't wait for our life to begin." 

The waitress set down the food in front of Henry and Elizabeth and put the coffee pot in front of both of them.


	3. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as elizabeth plantangent is on her way to henry tudor's suite, she hears the news of elizabeth of york and henry tudor's plan of their secret engagement (arranged marriage) then margret beaufort and jasper tudor have plans for the couple unless henry and elizabeth of york beat them to it :)

Elizabeth of York picked up her phone as it was ringing. On the other end, was her mother Elizabeth Plantagenet. “Elizabeth, I am on my way to Henry Tudor’s apartment with a change of clothes, I am just ringing to tell you that it is a dress and I assume that you have your high heels and I am five minutes away so see you soon.” Elizabeth pressed end call on her Iphone, after she had listened to her Mother talk.

Henry said,“ Who was it?” 

Elizabeth smiled and replied “It was my mother who is bringing me over a dress to wear because I just can't wear your t-shirt all day long.” Henry remembered what she looked like in his t-shirt this morning and he loved it. He knew he wouldn't have minded if she spent most of the day in it but her mother probably already knew where she was. 

Henry revealed as he looked at her," I love you in my t-shirt and Margaret Beaufort, my mother and Jasper Tudor will come over and celebrate with red wine but tonight we will go out for dinner with everyone and tell them our plans such as our engagement and arranged marriage.” Elizabeth thought about it. These people who played the biggest roles in their lives and they have a right to know that they were playing a game themselves.

Elizabeth heard a knock on the door. Elizabeth said, “ My mom is here. She already knows where I am.” She walked to the front door and saw her Mother with a white dress and a red rose on it. 

“Sweetheart, can I come in and join you and Henry Tudor, our new head CEO?” Her mother asked her.

Elizabeth replied to her, “Sure, mom you can. I haven't seen you since last night and thank you for bringing me a dress.” Elizabeth then pulled her into the room that is one next to her’s as she went to go changed into her white dress.

Elizabeth Plantagenet was putting the red rose into a vase as she said “You have a liking for my daughter. Do you fancy her? She has my beauty, my wit but she has her father’s bravery.” Henry glanced at Elizabeth's mother and replied, “ I do have a liking for your daughter. She is a beauty and she is smart but she is also brave to join the company with me and become a Tudor in our fake engagement but you may call it an arranged marriage.” 

Elizabeth Plantagenet smiled, at his words, as it was obvious that her daughter has managed to catch the eye of a man in power, a man in need of a woman but if Elizabeth of York hadn’t played these cards, she would have talked Elizabeth of York into dating Henry Tudor so that he can fall in love with her and her beauty. 

Elizabeth Plantagenet admitted to him, “My daughter is a beauty and at any given moment in this arrangement you two have or this arranged marriage, she may change loyalties so you may not keep her for long.”

Henry replied, “In the agreement your daughter and I made, is that she may not cause scandal for the Tudor name and if I have fallen in love with your daughter than I will let you know but right now this is an arranged marriage but we live together under this roof.”

Elizabeth looked at Henry before replying,“ My daughter, Elizabeth, is a smart girl and for the moment you are a choice but as a York we play our cards in this game, you are lucky if you marry for love!”

Henry looked over to see Elizabeth coming out of his room in a plain white dress that brought out her beauty. Her mother walked over to Elizabeth, put her hand on hand on her cheek and acknowledged to her," You have my beauty, you don't need any make-up because it is all natural. I am happy to hear of your arrangement with Mr. Tudor.” 

Her daughter smiled as she sat down next to Henry. Henry’s phone began to ring and he looked at the phone. It was his Mother.

Henry then took the call into the living room and then answered, “Hello Mother, how are you and uncle Jasper in your new home?” 

After she had listened to her son's words down the phone, Margaret replied, “We are great, Henry,but I need you to meet me at Le Cirque at the palace hotel. I didn't have to make a reservation and bring another person of your choice, I hear Elizabeth of York is free so take her. There is some news me and your uncle have for you.”

“Elizabeth of York and I are soon to be engaged for the bringing of the houses Lancaster and York, som yes we would meet soon enough to tell you the news of the plans we have for the company, Elizabeth Plantagenet will come too.” Henry told his Mother before he looked down at the phone and slid across the end call.

He walked back to the table and poured himself another cup of Coffee and put two sugars and crème’s. Once Elizabeth of York noticed Henry had come back into the room she said, “Did your Mother call yet ?” 

Henry replied as he was stirring his coffee “Yes and tonight we are going to Le Cirque at the Palace hotel tonight with my Mother and my uncle to tell them the news of our arrangement and now everybody must know of our thing publicity.”


	4. Love and Loyalty

Elizabeth sat at the table next Henry at the most expensive 5 star restaurant in New York City. Margaret looked at lady Elizabeth Woodville’s daughter Elizabeth of York. It was obvious that she had her Mother's beauty from when she was younger, with her golden spun hair and angelic face and small lips, making it that when Elizabeth smiled it made her son smile. Henry said “ Mother is there something wrong? You keep on looking at me and my wife to be.” 

After she listened her son's words, Margaret replied, “Sweetheart I only have the best intentions for you but I don't think that Elizabeth of York is enough to help you secure your metaphoric throne. She is a beauty just like her Mother, though.” 

Elizabeth Plantagenet replied, "I am happy to hear that you think that my daughter is beautiful but in order for you to secure this metaphorical throne for your son, you need to garner favour. My daughter will do nothing but bring the people you need to honor him as the next CEO.”

Jasper knew that Henry would one day be great but he never thought that his son will one day marry a York to secure his position to the new re-named company. It was best moments of his life, he had helped raise him to be a man a but the girl he was engaged to was very beautiful and had an angelic face. The important thing was that this joining of houses is what will secure his throne. Jasper said,“Elizabeth, will you love the man that I helped raise with all your heart through thick and thin and comfort him when needed and warm his bed and his heart?” 

Elizabeth of York drank her white wine and replied to him, “ Yes, I will. This may be a political marriage and all but I intend on being nothing but loyal to him in his heart and in his bed, I plan on loving him in the future.”

Henry then held her hand on the table for all them to see. Margaret saw the sincerity of Henry loving Elizabeth Plantagenet's daughter but she wasn't sure that her love was true as words can be poison and words can also be lies. Elizabeth Plantagenet told her daughter, "Honey, your father loved me with all his heart but then again, we married for love, your arrangement is different.” 

After listening to her Mother's words, Elizabeth replied “ Father met you at a coffee shop and fell in love with your beauty. My arrangement is only different because Henry and I are combining our fortunes but I plan to be a loyal wife to him by warming his bed but also being apart of his heart as well.” Henry smiled. Elizabeth made him the happiest man alive with her words knowing that she will never cause scandal in the Tudor name. 

Elizabeth Plantagenet smiled she saw a smile on her daughter’s face that made her wish Edward was here to see the union being built by the heirs who were next in line to rule the company with their people. To see that there is a beauty as well as love at first sight since Henry Tudor was the Lancaster heir and Elizabeth of York was the York heir things couldn't be better.

Once the dinner had ended, Henry and Elizabeth walked towards the door holding hands. As they hopped into the cab on their way home, Henry wanted to know where her loyalty is with him. When they got home he asked her, "When I am done getting into my pajamas come sit on my lap for a while, we must talk of our future for a while.” 

Elizabeth smiled and sat on the couch and after 20 minutes Henry saw Elizabeth laying there with her head on the end of the couch. He wanted to hold her in that moment and so he did. He walked over to his couch and then held her. Henry then whispered into her ear “Do you promise to be loyal to me just as your promised to warm my bed and joining me by my side?” 

Elizabeth replied, “Yes, I love you. Henry, I am slowly falling in love you and your nature. Living here with you was fate.” Henry smiled. Elizabeth closed her eyes and went to sleep in Henry arms, for it was the safest place to be. Henry thought to himself, this girl is beautiful and will stand by my side no matter what I guess that’s why they call it Love And Loyalty.


End file.
